


the best ending possible

by KadeAK (zacixn)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied Pre-Relationship, M/M, Post-Final Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacixn/pseuds/KadeAK
Summary: The pain in Naruto’s arm was excruciating.He could feel the quickly cooling wetness of blood, smell its sickeningly metallic odour, almost taste its presence in the air. Yet, as he stared up at the night sky, he realised there was no pain in his heart - only relief.-Naruto reflects on the past as he lies beside Sasuke, and looks forward to the future.





	the best ending possible

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent. It was written in the span of just over an hour, with little to no editing, so excuse any mistakes/typos please. ❤️

The pain in Naruto’s arm was excruciating.

He could feel the quickly cooling wetness of blood, smell its sickeningly metallic odour, almost taste its presence in the air. Yet, as he stared up at the night sky, he realised there was no pain in his heart - only relief.

If Sakura and Kakashi didn’t arrive soon, he and Sasuke would die for real. Naruto could only assume he was in a similar position to him, if not worse - the rogue ninja’s breath was shallow and ragged from exertion. He hadn’t woken up yet, though that was just a matter of time now. Sasuke was too tough to die here. Naruto knew him well enough to be sure of that.

The blonde ninja’s mind wandered as he tried his best to stay awake. It wandered to everything that had led to this. Sasuke’s departure, the Akatsuki’s Tailed Beast hunts, the entirety of the War...  
The image of the Sage of Six Paths was still burnt into Naruto’s mind, even now.

He and Sasuke were powerful, now. Stronger than anyone else, maybe. Naruto’s mind wandered to the fight that had just concluded hours earlier. They’d come a long way from their first fight here. The first time they’d battled here, Sasuke had barely awakened the next stage of his basic Sharingan, and Naruto was barely getting to grips with his one tailed chakra state. Now Sasuke had a Rinnegan, and Naruto had fully bonded with Kurama.

The thought of Kurama briefly warmed Naruto’s heart. The fox seemed to still be in a state of rest, or he’d probably be chewing Naruto’s ear off for being so reminiscent. He could just imagine his loud, echoing voice. ‘You’re too young to be reminiscing, kit.’ Kurama would probably say. ‘Focus on not dying.’

The sound of shuffling beside Naruto drew his attention back to reality. Sasuke must have finally returned to consciousness. Naruto heard him attempt to get up, only to flinch - presumably at the sight of his newly lost arm.

“You’re finally awake...” Naruto spoke aloud, voice raspy. “If either of us move too much, we’ll bleed out and die, ‘ttebayo.” Despite what he was saying, his tone was soft. It held no fear of death, only warmth towards Sasuke.

“Tch...” he heard Sasuke relent, lying back down on the dirt. “We really beat each other up, dobe.”

Naruto laughed at that, a wheezy chuckle. It didn’t have much energy behind it, but the sentiment was the same.  
“I was the only one who could bear your hatred.”

There was a period of silence as Sasuke likely mused on what had just occurred.  
“..Naruto.” he said aloud, as if testing the name out. “I...” He made a choking noise, as if he was about to cry. Warm tears beaded at the corners of Naruto’s eyes.

“Come back to the leaf, yeah?” Naruto cut in. “I’ve missed you, ‘ttebayo.” He dodged right over the topic of their severed arms, turning to grin at Sasuke despite his aching neck.

“...Yeah, okay.” Sasuke turned slightly towards Naruto, glancing towards him out of the corner of his eye. “I’ll find a way to... atone for my actions.”

Naruto’s grin widened. He let out a satisfied sigh. “Good.” 

There were a few moments of silence, between them, blissful despite the scenario. Naruto leaned his head back against the rock, looking up at the sky as he recalled his taijutsu practice matches with Sasuke in the Ninja Academy.

“Hey, Sasuke...” Naruto said, voice light, “you wanna finally do the Unison Sign?”  
He punctuated his question with a playful laugh and a glance down at his severed arm.

A heartbeat passed before Sasuke clocked on to the joke of the situation.  
“Shut up, dobe,” he murmured softly, before joining Naruto in chuckling to the stupid comment. His laugh was genuine, light and free of darkness. It made Naruto’s heart swell with an odd sense of affection.

They stayed that way, laughing together, until Kakashi and Sakura finally arrived at the battlefield. Even as Sakura berated them for going so far in their fight, the warm, fuzzy feeling in Naruto’s heart did not fade.

For once, Naruto had the feeling that things were looking up for Team 7. And, as he caught Sasuke’s eye, he knew for sure that this was the best ending possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be That Guy, but y’all should be my friend on tumblr. (Follow me at @nya-ka!)


End file.
